Double Trouble
by Charmedbloody
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts and she looks a lot like Draco. Who is she and what is she doing here. Read and find out what is with this strange her and her cat named Dragon. Complate
1. The ariveal of a Malfoy

**Double Malfoy Trouble **

**Or is it?**

"Greetings new students I would like to say that we will be having a new student joining us this year in the fourth year class. She comes from us from Witchy & Wizarding U in United States of America. I am sure you will all welcome her with open arms. And she seems to be running a little late to." Albus Dumbledore was telling all the students. Harry looked over at his friends. "You know I wonder what house she will be but into." Hermione nodded her head "I hope in ours." Everyone wanted to know who this new girl's name was and why she wasn't with the first years and placed that way like you would think would be the normal part here.

As the students were talking since they weren't aloud to eat yet until the girl got there. The door's swung open and a girl with white blonde hair walked into the room. She had what to some looked like a Draco Malfoy smirk on her face. She had the same silvery eyes as Draco as well. If you didn't know better you would swear this female was the female version of Draco Malfoy. She walked up to Dumbledore and bowed her head "I'm sorry I am so late Headmaster Dumbledore the minister of magic kept me longer then I thought I was going to be kept." Dumbledore nodded his head "It's alright Ms. Malfoy lets put the hat on you to find out what house you should go into." The girl nodded her head and sat down on the stool that face the other students who were glancing from her to Draco and back again. She heard someone whisper "Oh no not another Malfoy."

Prof. Serves Snape placed the hat on her head. She giggled slightly at hearing him grumble "Not another dunder head." The hat spoke up. "Ah yes I see dear. I know the house you belong in. You belong in Slytherin." The girl stood up and walked quietly over there and sat down in the fourth year. She didn't look up until someone she didn't know who asked what her name is. "Maria Ann Malfoy. Or so I'm told." Everyone blinked at the table that could hear her. Draco looked at her "Why that's the name of my dead twin. And you're not her." Maria glared at Draco and he blinked and slid away from her some. "It seems brother I was taken from my crib when I was born buy and house elf nanny if you want to know. I have lived with her for fourteen years. And yes your mother was there when they proved it with a spell. So we might as well try to get along or at least tolerate each other." She stood and walked out of the room no longer hungry she just wanted to be alone.

Draco shook his head after Maria left "She can't be my sister she doesn't seem well Slytherin to me. And everyone in my family was in Slytherin." Pansy nodded her head "But your mother was in Ravenclaw Draco." Draco nodded his head "I was talking about the males. No female Malfoy has ever been a Slytherin either." Draco looked up as his family's eagle came in. Draco picked up the letter and read what his mother wrote him. "She is my sister my twin sister. Crap." Pansy read over his shoulder "Your mother wants you to at least be nice to her no matter what house she's in. Or who she starts likening. I hope she doesn't like Potter. That would be a first." They all nodded there heads.

Maria made it to the Slytherin rooms as she sat down in the chair near the fire. She sighed as she stared into the fire. "I'm not cut out for all this. Life was easier for me when I thought my name was Anna Maria Rose. I just don't know if I can make this work." A black cat jumped into her lap and meowed at her. Maria petted her black cat with a sigh. "Dragon you make me feel so much better thank you girl." Dragon purred and curled up as she was petted. Maria didn't hear the door's open or the children and fellow students fall in.

As the students fell in they sneered at Maria thinking her not worthy for the name Malfoy. Pansy walked into the room and saw the sad girl staring into the fire petting her cat. She might as well try to be friends with her. Since they are in the same house. Pansy walked over to Maria and smiled "So your Draco's twin. My name is Pansy Paterson. Who's the cat?" Maria blinked and looked at Pansy and she gave a slight smile "Nice to meet you Pansy. This here is Dragon." Pansy smiled "He sure is a fine black cat with the strange gray blue eyes." Maria smirked slightly. "That's why I named her that." Pansy blinked "Her?"

Maria nodded her head "Yeah Dragon is a girl. I named her that cause I had a since that I was connected to dragons some how. I didn't know I have one for a brother." She and Pansy laughed. Draco walked into the room and saw his sister laughing with Pansy. Nothing good would come of them talking. "Sister what's so funny?" Maria looked up at her brother and smiled "Just laughing about dragons and talk about my cat Dragon here." Draco rose a blonde eye brow at his sister "What's so funny about dragons?" Pansy was the one that spoke for Maria "Well it's her cat's name. And she sure is a sweet cat. And that she has a dragon for a brother." The girls broke into a fit of giggles at the sight of Draco's scowl "Who in there right mind would name a female cat Dragon?"

Maria handed Pansy her cat as she stood up and faced off against her own brother "Why should you care what I name my pet you twit of a brother." Draco hissed "A twit and a dragon are I. Mother may have told me to be nice to you and show you around and everything. But forget it. You're no Malfoy you don't even dress like one. And keep your stupid cat away from me." Maria reached out and slapped her brother hard across the cheek. "Now listen here brother that I don't want. You harm my cat and I will harm you. Do you under stand me Draco Malfoy." Before Draco could answer Prof. Snape walked into the room. "What is the meaning of the yelling? Malfoy's calm down and go to your rooms. You all just got here. Since I am related to you I will tell you this both as nice as I can. Shut up and go to bed." They all blinked after Snape left the room. Draco turned and walked to his room. Maria looked at Pansy "Tomorrow being more Malfoy starts taking effect. Even being more Slytherin to. And you know what Pansy how were going to piss Draco off more. Well I am unless you want to join in that is."

Pansy smiled "I want to get back at him. So what's your idea?" Maria smiled as they walked to the girl's dorm rooms. "Were going to date and be friends with the golden trio." Pansy blinked and stared at her as she thought for a while. "Don't you think Hermione or the others will pick up on this?" Maria smirked a Malfoy like smirk "If she does and asks us about it we could lie to her. It's a very Malfoy way isn't?" Pansy nodded her head "It is there way of doing things now that I think about it." Maria nodded her head as she smiled "Good. Lets get some sleep tomorrow will be the down of the men of Hogwarts. Starting with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." The girls chuckled as they got ready for bed then went to bed.


	2. What's up the female's sleaves

The next morning Maria got dressed for her classes. Today was also the day her and Pansy were going to socked it to her brother. After Maria got dressed she opened her bedroom door to see all the females of Slytherin sitting there smiling at her. Maria blinked "Pansy what the?" Pansy walked up to her and smiled "Well I and some of the girls were talking last night and we came up with an idea. You know Draco controls all of Slytherin right. And forcing us girls to date them. We thought to teach the males a lesson us girls will go dating boys in the other houses." Maria smirked "Girl's verses the boys of Slytherin. Sounds like a better plain then I made last night. We will show Draco and the other boys of Slytherin who is control now. Let's go to breakfast."

The girls smiled as they walked down to breakfast single file. They were one of the first to get there. When the other got there. They all stared at the Slytherin's and wondered why females on one end and why all the males were forced down near the teachers. Dumbledore looked over at Snape who just shrugged his shoulders. Even Snape didn't know why this was the way it was. He would ask all Slytherin's why during his classes and get to the bottom of all of this. After everyone ate they all headed off to there classes. The female Slytherin not letting the males escorts them to class or sit with them in all there classes. At one point in one of the fourth year classes Hermione turned and looked at Maria and Pansy. "What are you girls doing? Some kind of Slytherin plows?" Maria shook her head as she whispered "Were tired of how the males treat us. And we want to date guys that aren't like them. Like Harry or Ron in fact. Besides Hermione haven't you ever heard that you can be a dirty rotten snake to people you don't know. And besides blood doesn't matter. Were all the same." Hermione blinked and nodded her head "Hmm sounds like you got the right idea going."

Maria and Pansy smiled "We could get all the girls in the school to go along with it. It would be fun to see Slytherin's dating Hufflepuff's for once." Pansy nodded her head "Yeah. You know this is a very thought out Slytherin plan." Maria nodded and they gave Hermione a note that said to bring all the girls from all the houses to the Room of requirements and they tell them there idea today before dinner. Maria smirked a Malfoy like smirk as she thought to her self. This will be a fun school year for the boys of Hogwarts.After there morning classes they all went to the great hall and sat down. All the females on one end of the table's and the males on the other end. The first years were sitting with the other classmates. Before they went off to there afternoon classes Headmaster stood up. "Before you go off to your afternoon classes. I want one thing answered whose idea is it to punish the boys in your own houses like you are?"

Maria stood up with a sigh "It was my idea Headmaster." Draco, Snape, and well every male in the whole place besides the teachers stared at her as she got up and walked towards the font. "We the female Slytherin's are tired of the way the male Slytherin's treat us. So we are boycotting them but we will date guys in other houses. The females in Slytherin are tired of Draco being the Slytherin prince. Its time someone took that title away from that ferret brain child. You could say Headmaster was only trying to bring peace between the houses. Or call it house relations if you like." Headmaster nodded his head "Your head of houses will make sure there is no fighting with in your own houses with your other class mates meaning the males. And Maria that is a very Slytherin plain you got there." Maria smiled brightly "Thank you Headmaster. I think this is going to be a very fun year for us all." All of the students piled out of the dinning hall and went to there afternoon classes.

After there afternoon classes all the females of Hogwarts female teachers counted as well. Maria and Pansy stood up front. "Quiet all. We have to decide what girl gets to go after what guy. The female teachers are only here to make sure this done fair and square. Since this was my and Pansy's idea I think we should pick who we want to go after. Only if you all agree." They all looked at each other and nodded there heads. Maria smiled "Pansy will be going after Ron. And my self will be going after none other then Harry Potter." Everyone stared at Maria. "That's not a great idea Maria. You know Draco hates Harry."

Maria nodded her head "I know this. But I got a plain behind my madness and all will show its self in due time. I swear it." They all nodded there heads as they went threw and placed girls with different boys. When they got to Hermione she didn't know who. Maria smiled "I got an idea since no one picked him. You could go after Snape or Draco." They all stared at her. "Your nuts. A teacher doesn't date a student." Maria nodded her head "I saw it. Then she goes after Draco then." Hermione sighed and nodded her head "Oh alright."

Maria smiled as they all filed out to go down to dinner. It was the same setting it was at lunch time. Dumbledore turned and looked at one of the female teachers. "So how do they have this thing set up?" The teacher smiled "Maria is going after Harry. Pansy's going after Ron. And Hermione is going after Draco." Dumbledore stared and so did Snape. They couldn't believe that Maria was throwing her brother to Hermione who he hates and she was going after the boy who lived. Who Draco also hates as well. Snape muttered under his breath. "All hell will break loss in the house once the male Slytherin's hear what Maria and Pansy are going after." Dumbledore nodded his head. "If this gets out of hand there is going to be loads of punishment handed down on the girls." All the teachers nodded there heads at this. After dinner they all filed out and went to bed. When Maria went to bed she couldn't find Dragon anywhere. She sighed she thought Dragon might have found another cat to play with as she fell asleep.

(Don't forget to review. Love to hear it.)


	3. A witchs vow

When Maria woke up the next morning she heard a lot of noise going on out in sitting room. She got up and went out to see what was going on. She found Draco holding her cat buys the tail and her cat wasn't moving. "Draco Lee Malfoy what are you doing to my poor cat." She stalked right up to him and took her cat away from him. She found that her cat didn't have much of a heart beat. Pansy took Dragon from her and left hopefully getting her to Madam Healer in time. Maria watched until Dragon left with Pansy. "Seems little Miss Slytherin sister of mine seems to have lost her cat. I hope the cat dies Maria."

That did it Maria turned around and punched her brother in the face hard. No one tried to stop Maria from beating the holy crap out of her brother. Draco lay on the ground in a bloody mess when Prof. Snape entered the room. All the other students seem to part ways for him. He had to bite back a laugh at seeing Draco getting beat up buy his sister. It was too funny. But he had his job to do. He pulled Maria off of her brother and glared down at his godchildren. "What happen here Maria?" Maria looked at Prof. Snape and spoke "Draco harmed my cat and she is barely alive right now." Prof. Snape looked down at Draco. "Draco you should know better then to harm something that your sister loves. Harming her's the cat's name?" Draco muttered "Her cat's name is Dragon." Snape nodded his head "I will be writing to your mother and telling her was Draco has done. Until then no hitting each other again. You hear me." Both nodded there heads so he let them go he then turned and started to walk off.

Maria pulled out her wand and walked up to Draco as all Slytherin's and now Snape watched as well to see what she would do. "Draco Lee Malfoy you may be my brother buy blood. But until you tell me your sorry if my poor Dragon dies because you harmed her. Your dead meat. So I say this witch's vow your no longer my brother. So mote it is." With a flick of her wand her wand tip glowed silver for a min before it vanished. Maria but away her wand and turned on her heel and stormed out of the room letting her cape bellow out behind her to make her seem scarier then Snape him self. After she left Snape looked down at Draco. "She named a female cat Dragon. Oh well. You do know since she broke the bound of brother/sister between you slowly and surely you both will soon be loosely your magic. Until you say you're sorry and she forgives you. And I think Draco you should hope her cat doesn't die. Cause the law can't save you from your sister's witch's vow."

Maria was stopped after way to the hospital wing buy Harry Potter. Maria blinked out of her hate haze she was in as she smiled slightly at Harry. "Oh hi Harry." Harry walked with her. "Was that Pansy I saw carrying your cat?" Maria nodded her head "Yeah Draco did it to her. I made a witch's vow to my brother that she dies he's dead meat and if she doesn't he as to tell me he's sorry for doing that. So right now the brother/sister bound we kind of have is well no more." Harry nodded his head "Hermione told Ginny about it the one day. I over heard them. You know yours and his magic will slowly fade away because of it." Maria nodded her head "I know Harry. But he was a well an ass. I better go check on Dragon before we go off to breakfast." Harry nodded his head as they parted ways.

Maria walked in and looked at Pansy "How is Dragon?" Pansy sighed "There's really noting to be done. She's fighting for life. Dumbledore said he would send someone to get you if it looks like Dragon will die or running around and stuff. So there is nothing more to be done here. So tell me what you did to Draco after I left." Maria told Pansy what she done. Pansy shook her head slightly "You know magic is drained from you both until its broke right? If it was something else nothing would be. But this is big Maria. You or Draco could die or both even." Maria nodded her head as they sat down to eat "I know. But I gave it to ferret face well." The rest of the day Maria didn't speak to her brother and all her teachers watched her with him. Buy lunch time when the owls came a howler came for Draco Malfoy.

Draco grew very pale when he says it was from his mother. "Great." He opened and heard his mother yell right at him. "How could you Draco Lee Malfoy do that to your poor sister? I hope you got what was coming towards you because of hurting her cat. Until you tell your sister you're sorry you're not aloud down at hog's edge. If her cat dies Draco I swear I will not stand in your sister's way to kill you for this. In other words Draco your grounded. Oh and were very proud of you Maria for making it into Slytherin. Do us proud." And with that the howler tore its self up into little prices. Blaze was sitting beside Draco laughing "She told you Draco." Draco hissed as he looked down the table towards his sister who was grinning from ear to ear. "Like hell I will tell her sorry. I'm not. And her cat is a demon I swear it." Blaze laughed "Her cat is nice to everyone else. She's even nice to Snape. Dragon just doesn't like you that are all." Draco stood and walked towards the door. But he stopped when he felt his chest was heavy.

Draco glanced down and noticed that he was growing breasts. He turned and glared at his sister. "Maria undoes this." Maria smiled at him. "The spell will go away after you tell me you're sorry. Until then you will slowly become a guess what a girl." All the males and the teachers laughed hard. Though the teachers tried not to but did. Draco hissed at her "Were did you learn this dark spell?" Maria stood up with her bag over her shoulder "I learn this dwarf spell from Lady Rose. You know the queen of the roses. The one that raised me for fourteen years while you for fourteen years laughed at me as you slept. That's why I hate you more then anything Draco. We may be twins with a mental link. But you will never be my brother. And you will never be my equal." She turned and stormed out before him making her capes once again bellow out behind her.

Draco stood and watched Maria walk out of the room and away from her brother/sister. He shook his head if she wanted to play hard ball so would he. His sister was going to go down. Along will all the girls in this school that stood beside her. He walked out of the dinning hall. Albus turned and looked at Snape "You know she does the whole bellowing of her capes better then you do." Snape turned and glared at the old man before they all left to go to there afternoon classes. They were in there last class that was potion. When a student knocked on Snape's door. Snape glared down at the student "Headmaster wants Maria up in the hospital wing. It's about her cat." Snape nodded his head as Maria got up and put stuff away and she turned and left the room. She heard Blaze whisper into Draco's ear "I hope Dragon hasn't died yet man."

Maria sighed as she walked towards the hospital wing. She knew if Dragon is dead she should try to get over it and forgive Draco. But deep down she knew that she wouldn't be able to ever do that. Even if the teachers and students wanted her to do that. And she knew unless Draco was under a spell he wouldn't tell her he was sorry. She just has to hold out to find out what will happen will happen. She walked in wing and headed towards the bed that they laid her cat this morning. She looked around the wing and saw Dragon was standing up and was hissing at Dumbledore. "Dragon!" She ran towards Dragon as Dragon jumped at Maria and nuzzled into her and purred. "Thank you." Dumbledore looked at Maria "Now Draco has to tell you he's sorry." Maria nodded her head "But we both know he isn't going to do that. It's now a very Malfoy like way." Dumbledore nodded his head with a laugh as he watched Maria walk out of the room and went to put Dragon in her room before she went back to class. Draco could feel his hair growing longer. Maria walked back into class and Snape and the whole class looked at her. "She still lives. She's safe now." They were all glad about that. Well not the other have of class that wasn't Slytherin.

After class they all went to dinner but Maria. Maria whispered into Pansy's ear "I don't want to eat in the same room at the loser." Pansy nodded as they parted ways. Maria stayed in her room that night as she sat looking out her window. She sighed as she glanced down as she watched Dragon eat her dinner. Maria wasn't hungry. She turned back towards her window and saw Harry standing there smiling at her with his broom in hand. Maria blinked and looked at him. "Harry if Snape sees you there your going to be in big trouble you know." Harry nodded his head and held out his hand for her to take it. Maria crawled out of her window and they mounted Harry's fire bolt. Maria held on tight to him as Harry flew them up into the sky. After they leveled out above the clouds Harry smiled at her.

Maria smiled back at Harry and kissed his cheek. "It's a lovely view up here Harry. Thank you." Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke off the kiss and she smiled at him until he bushed her off his broom. She screamed as she fell. She looked up at him and found her self looking at her brother laughing at her as she fell. She woke up screaming into Snape's face. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Prof." Snape nodded his head. "What was all the screaming about?" Maria kind of told him but left out that it was Harry that was there before she saw Draco. "So it begins. Here take this. No more dreams." Maria took the Dream less sleep draft and she went right to sleep. As everyone else left Maria to sleep away the dream.

(Don't forget to review)


	4. Trouble and WOW

The next day Maria woke up looking at Pansy. "What is it Pansy? If there something wrong with Dragon?" Pansy shook her head "I don't under stand the spell you used on Draco." Maria sat up and ran a hand threw her hair as Pansy moved to let Maria get up and go looking in her closet for cloths since this was Hog's edge weekend. "The dwarf spell is only used buy the females of there clan when there sister or brother does something so wrong that it hurts the dwarf that cased it. The only way to break the spell is if one or both people in the party die or the special word is given. In Draco's case its one word he's never said in his whole life. And that is sorry. In a nice way of saying it." She pulled out a short black leather skirt and a forest green tank top and a pair of black high heels. "That's all I remember of the spell. What do you think of this outfit?"

Pansy looked at Maria's outfit after she put it on and smirked "You know you're going to have every flesh and blood male panting and ghost alike panting over you." Maria laughed as she pulled her hair back behind her ears and grabbed a necklace with an elves cross on it that had wrapped around it rose's blood red roses. Maria smiled after she put lightly baby blue eye shadow on and blood red lipstick. Pansy smiled "If looks can kill Maria you could kill the guys here." Maria smiled as she looked at Pansy's outfit. "Are you trying to scare Ron off or not?" Before Pansy could speak Maria grabbed her wand and fixed Pansy's outfit and made her jeans and black tank top turn into a short green leather skirt and left the black tank top. They grabbed there cloaks and put them on hiding there outfits until they walked into the dinning room. Then they turned and left heading down to grab breakfast.

Maria and Pansy were the last two to enter the dinning hall they smirked as all males stared at them as they walked over to there table to sit down and grab a bite to eat. After they left and Maria ignoring the glares from Draco they left to go get into the carriages to go down to Hog's edge. They walked out towards the teacher who was checking to see who was coming. Maria and Pansy removed there cloaks and handed them to Dobby to return them back to there room's. Maria and Pansy poked there heads into one of the carriages and smiled when they saw Harry and Ron in there. "Can we sit in here with you guys?"

Ron blinked and was staring down Pansy's shirt blushing brightly. Harry blushed and gulped. "Sure why not." The girls got in and sat down. Harry blinked when he saw what Maria was wearing. "Were you girls heading in town?" Pansy smiled "I was going to look for a Yule dress then well look in the joke shop. One of the first years asked me to pick her up some chewing up from there so she can give it to her brother." Ron smiled "Did she say what kind she wanted to get her sister. I can help you if you want me to." Pansy smiled "Thanks Ron what would be lovely." Ron turned brighter then his hair. Maria giggled slightly "Ron can you be a doll and ask your brothers Fred and George to stop throwing stink bombs into the girls dorm. They really belong in the guy's dorm. There the worse of the bunch."

Ron nodded his head "I can try." Maria smiled "That's all I ask for." Harry turned and looked at Maria "What are you going into town for?" Maria smiled "Well I already have my Yule dress. I got my in Paris, France. I was going down to see if they got anything to get for when it's cold out. All my cloths are for when it's warm outside. And get some candy as well. And who knows what else." Harry nodded his head "I thought you came from America." Maria nodded her head "Yes when I was in my eleventh year after that I spent the other two years before coming here in was in Japan." Harry smiled "Cool. I bet you had fun there." Maria nodded her head "I got to see and watch the best muggle shows cartoon or other wise." Ron rolled his eyes and so did Pansy as well.

Maria saw this and laughed as the carriage started to move down the road. Once they got there and out Maria smiled as Ron helped Pansy out and walked off down the road. Harry smirked as he turned to help Maria out and they walked away to do what they needed to do. They all met up for lunch and Maria smiled when she saw Ron and Pansy holding hands as they walked in. Pansy smiled and winked at Maria when she saw Harry's arm was wrapped around Maria. They ate in quiet after they ate they all stepped outside and was going to start walking off towards the carriages. When a three figures stepped out in front of them. "You're coming with us Harry Potter."

Maria looked at him and glared "Shove off you three or show us who you are." The three figures tilted up there heads and Maria gasped. She thought they might be death eaters. But they weren't. They were pure blooded elves. Everyone glanced at Maria when she gasped. Harry whispered into her ear "Do you know these guys?" Maria nodded her head "Draken, Drake, and Link. I thought you three know better. Leave now and go back to your queen and leave us alone." The three shook there heads "She's with him who must not be named." Maria muttered a few bad words under her breath. "Just go. Tell them you can't find Harry. Tell them Harry is in hiding. Go now before I harm you my self."

The three shook there head's as one went to grab Harry. The other two tried to keep the three away to stop them from saving Harry. Maria gave up trying to use magic. That wasn't working all to tell right now. So Maria did the only thing else she could do. And that was start throwing punch's and kicks at the three. Harry was knocked out on the ground when Prof. Snape came running from all the yelling. The three elves's left and seemed too vanished from sight. Maria touched Harry's cheek and he woke up and blinked and looked at Maria. "What happen?" Maria has a have smile to Harry as she told him what happen.

Snape thought it was best that they all headed back now since it was starting to get dark. After they all got back into the carriages and back to Hogwarts. Snape walked behind Maria, Harry, Ron, and Pansy as they headed to the Headmaster's office. Once inside his office Dumbledore turned and looked at Maria "Snape told me what happen. And I must say Maria were did you learn to fight like that? And what do you know of the three that attacked Mr. Potter." Maria sighed as she stood and spoke. "I learned out to fight like that during my summer in Japan plus my school year there and living there for eleven years. It seems that Lady Rose as joined Voltermort side. If that's true she will be after Harry's powers to drain him of them so Voltermort can kill him with one spell. And if that's also true Snape's in big trouble as well. No mental blocked can keep her out of your mind. She will know that Snape is one of the few spies' in the order."

Snape and all of them looked at her. "How do you know that?" Maria sighed "Well here's the thing Prof. I can well sort of hear people's thoughts and stuff. Besides Draco's that is." Snape glared at her "Why didn't you tell us before." Maria shrugged her shoulders "What's all that important at the time to let you know Uncle. Or anyone else for that matter. Besides it's a trait in the Black family. That happens only when twins of different gender are born. And only the girl has the gift." They all nodded there heads glad that Draco couldn't hear thoughts. Harry, Ron, and Pansy all got up and left the room. Snape glared down at his goddaughter "So you know who I like and the rest of everyone else? You tell anyone I swear I will make your life a living heck." Maria grinned after Snape left and turned and looked back at Dumbledore. "So that's who he likes. Hmm and I thought Draco liked her." Dumbledore blinked and laughed after Maria left the room and went to bed. "Harry likes Maria. Ron likes Pansy. Draco likes Hermione. And the old boy Snape likes Hermione as well. Go figure on that."

(Don't forget to review)


	5. Oh my god Warning its grapic

The next day at breakfast they all were on thin wires. No one was aloud out of the school. No one was eating either. It seems the house elf's have all up and left with out a notice to the head master. Dumbledore stood up to speak. Everyone was quiet "It seems the elf's have turned on the entire Wizarding world. I have spooked to the only witch here that have lived with one of the elves. Maria if you please." Maria nodded her head as she walked up to were the headmaster stood and spoke. "You all know the stories of Lady Rose and her dark side Bloody Rose. Well it seems Voltermort has turned her to his side. That means were all in trouble. Blood Rose wants Harry. If she gets him the Wizarding world is dead. And so is the muggle world as well." Gasps filled up the whole school from teachers and students.

"Bloody can't enter the school as of yet. But if she does everyone be on guard. No first years will travel alone. They will travel with an older class mate or someone from Harry's army. That's the rules. If you don't like it was tuff. Then go get your self killed. Or worse turned into a vampire buy Bloody Rose. I think if it comes down right to were we are battling them along with Voltermort's death eaters. The third to first stays inside and waits it out with the fourth years who don't think they got the balls to stand beside Harry. Thank you." Maria turned and walked out of the hall to let out a blood curdling scream. Harry was the first one out there to see the Malfoy's father dead with his stomach cut open and all is inners falling out and blood still gushing out. Draco stood beside Maria and grew pale so very pale. "Maria tells me that isn't Dad." Maria couldn't believe that was there father hanging there buy his own inners dead. "I can't Draco I can't tell you that isn't Dad. Draco is mom."

The teachers took care of Mr. Malfoy's body as the younger Malfoy's along with the golden trio and Pansy went looking threw the school for there mother and anyone else who's dead. They walked threw the whole school they sighed when they saw no one else was dead. They walked back into the great hall and the whole group screamed. When they saw all the students on the ground knocked out with all the teachers down as well. There a golden throne was sat a vampire elf female with long flowing blood red dress. "Hello Anna dear. Come back to the side you really do belong and not the side you were born from." Maria started to walk towards her and Hermione tried to stop her but Maria pushed her out of the way. Then Maria kept on walking some more when Ron and Pansy tired to stop her. And Maria shoved them both out of her way. Harry tired to stop her with his arms around her waist. But what kicked in the balls hard and Harry was forced to let go.

The only thing that stopped her was the words that came out of Draco's mouth. "Maria I'm sorry. I really am." Maria stopped and looked back at her brother. "Draco?" Draco was smiling well slightly but it was still a smile. Maria turned and walked back the way she came. She was hugged buy all. And Maria kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry." They turned to face off against Bloody Rose. Before Bloody took a step she was knocked down buy Dumbledore. They all turned and ran towards the door running smack into Snape. They all grabbed there brooms and jumped onto them. Ron and Pansy on one broom. Draco and Hermione on another. Harry and Maria on the fire bolt. And well Snape leading the way away from there.

(Don't forget to Review.)


	6. Lordy on Snapey

They flew for hours on end. Before Maria spoke up "The Malfoy manner hasn't been taken over yet. We should all head there." Draco nodded his head "It's the second most places to be." Snape looked at them "What's the safest place to be?" Draco didn't know but Maria knew "I know. They are on are side. We need to head towards the rainbow." They all thought her nuts for headed towards a rainbow. That wasn't going to help matters much right now. But Snape lead the way towards the rainbow. When they all got there they all looked towards Maria. Maria sighed as she looked up at the sky and yelled "Aries the god of war I ask for your help to stop Bloody Rose. Please help us. Help us to protect Harry Potter. Please I beg you."

But no answer came for them. Maria sighed, "Stupid ass. Why does Lady trust him so? Lets head to the Malfoy manner. It should still be safe. Before you ask I can't tell this far away if it is or not." They all sighed and fly off towards Malfoy manner. Once they got nearer Draco kept asking her "Is it safe?" And Maria would have to answer "Shut up Draco I don't know yet." When they got closer Harry was the one to ask "Is it safe?" And this time Maria nodded her head "Yeah it's safe." They landed at the front door and unmounted there brooms and knocked on the door "Mom let us in. Its your children with Uncle Snape and guest's." A few min later there mother opened the door and let them all threw. Maria pointed out where they could put there brooms and they all walked into the living room finding a pot of tea and muffins as well.

"Seems the elf's have all turned on Hogwarts. There mother nodded her head "Your father went to check how you guys were. I guess since he's not with you that he's dead." Maria and Draco nodded there head's. "Well sorry to speak ill of the dead but thank god. Sorry. Your grandmother forced me to marry him. He was more into the family funds. And keeping pureblood's well pure. But purebloods are having squipe's. You know magically none children. So that's why I told Maria she could date who ever she wanted to. So who are you all dating?"

Maria blushed "Well I happen to be dating Harry." Draco growled then rolled his eyes at his sister "My sister's dating scar head." Maria, Pansy, there mother, and Snape all slapped him upside his head "What. Don't hit me. Besides only one to hit me is Hermione anyway." Maria blinked and giggled "So my brother is dating the one girl he likes even though she isn't a pureblood. Sorry Mione but that's kind of funny. Even when I hear his thoughts all the time." Hermione blushed brightly. Ron couldn't help but chuckle "Well I happen to be dating Pansy." Snape turned and walked into the next room and came back out drinking a fire whiskey.

Maria looked at her uncle and shook her head "Early in the day for whiskey isn't it even for you uncle Snape." Snape snorted at her "Stay out of my mind Maria that's all I have to say." He then turned on his heel and left the room the way he just left it again. Maria blinked after him. Hermione looked at Maria "Wait a min Harry can't he keep everyone out of his mind even you. Or Voltermort as well." Harry nodded his head "Maria what was that all about." Maria sighed "Well I don't just have a mental link to my brother. I can hear the thoughts of others. Even my godfather's as well. And no one can get into his. Dang he can't even get into mine. I'm the only one that can get into my godfather's. And well I happen to know who he likes. That's why he's been crouch like to me. Ever since the attack in the square as we were headed back towards the carriage's Harry." Maria sighed "Normally I have a better control over that. But not lately I haven't."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "It's alright love. We should come up with a way for us to get back the school." Maria nodded her head "Well there is something else I should tell you as well." Ron looked at her "What that you're a death eater as well." Pansy, Draco, and Harry both smacked him upside his head. Maria shook her head "No. Lady Rose is pregnant with Snape's kid as well." Everyone even there mother all stood there with there mouth open and not blinking as they stared at her. "No way." Ron was the first of them to get control over them self's. Maria smiled "I know. But he's also the reason I'm back home with my family as well. Another reason why Lady Rose is mad."

The male's growled "Great we have just walked into what a lover's fight or what." Maria sighed as she ran a hand threw her hair as she looked at them all "Well Lady knew he was growing feelings for another and that made her angry you under stand. Well she told him after the twin's are born he wouldn't be apart of there life. And to leave her along no matter what she wanted to do. And there not lover's there married to each other." Ron muttered under his breath "Bloody hell the vampire bat's married to an elf. If this wasn't a bad thing right now with the elf's holding onto are school I would laugh right now." Harry nodded his head as well. "Funny it maybe. But I time for laughing it is not. It's a time for us to form a plain to get are school back. I could always knock him out and give him over to her if she leave the school and leave the students alone." Maria shook her head "That isn't going to work. She says she cares not for him anymore. And if you're wondering if I can hear into her mind um well no. I had been around her for too long to know this." They all sat down to think of a plain that might work better then what Harry had come up with.

(Sorry it took so long to get up. My mind was else were on matter's of money.)


	7. Serect's shared

Draco was the next person to speak up. "You know mom said that to dad before didn't you mom? Before you had me and Maria." There mother nodded her head "I did. And after your father gave me my favorite flowers and begged on his knees that I take him back we did." Maria couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her father on his knees for anyone. "Sorry that's too funny to see. But I can't see Snape doing that at all." They all nodded there heads "And besides I already tried that. And a lot of other way's to make her forgive me." They all looked at Snape who walked into the room. "I even offered to quit my job if she so wished it. But she didn't. She just turned and walked off from me. There is one way. We just stand and face her." They sighed thinking of no other way of stopping her. Draco and Maria kissed there mother good bye as they all got back on there broom's in the order that they got there and went back to Hogwarts.

They landed outside of the school when Snape sighed as he looked at them "I will go no farther then this." He then walked off before they said a word. Maria blinked and muttered "Coward that's what he is." They all agreed on this and they walked threw the front door's seeing that the teacher's and students were on there hands and knee's with out there wand's cleaning the floor's. Even Dumbledore was as well. Bloody wasn't Bloody anymore she was now Lady Rose again. "Welcome back. Glad to see you came back to join me Maria." Harry looked at Maria to see if she would be staying with them or joining Lady. Maria was walking towards Lady Rose and she bowed deeply "Always with you my lady." Draco hissed at his sister "You sold us all out." Maria smiled at them "What did you really think brother dear that I was the real Maria. The real one is right there. "The fake Maria pointed to a wall and the current fell down to reveal the real Maria chained to the wall. Draco took a step forward as he looked at his sister's battered body. "What did you do to my sister?" The fake Maria in a blink of an eye turned into a male elf. Harry gagged at the whole thing. "My name is Link and I am the loyal follower and pet to Lady Rose. So join the others and start cleaning slaves." Hermione shook her head "You can't do this to us."

Lady Rose stood as she placed a hand on her expanding stomach as she walked up to Hermione and grabbed her buy her hair. "Shut up Mud Blood or you will be as ugly as Snape." Draco hissed "Let her and my sister both go." Lady chuckled "Look Draco's in love with a Mud Blood. Because of me they live. And why purebloods have Squib's. So you might as well thank me for bringing you two together." A snort came from the shadows of the other side of the room. Link swung around "Who would dare laugh at the Queen." Snape walked out of the shadows and knocked Link out of the way with just a swipe of his robes. "I her husband does." Lady glared at him "GET OUT SNAPE! Go take your mutt that you're falling for and leave me be." Snape didn't turn around and leave he kept walking up to her as he was standing face to face with her. And before Lady could vanish Snape grabbed her arm.

"Time to end your temper tantrum Lady Snape." Lady glared at him as the other's all watched to see what he was going to do to his wife. He did the only thing no one not he would do and that was spank her hard. Lady hissed at him "Let me go." Snape shook his head "Never." He then kissed her hard on her lips. The others went to tie up Link while Draco and Harry tried to get Maria down. When Snape ended the kiss Lady smacked him hard across his face. Snape didn't let her arm go as he swung her up in his arms. "LET ME GO!" Snape shook his head as he walked them out of the room. Maria fell from the wall landing in Harry's arms. Harry and Draco both tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake. But she did have a pulse at least and they walked her up to the hospital wing. Harry gently placed her on the bed as the nurse got to work on healing her wounds. Harry and Draco both waited outside of the room. "I hope she lives I want to ask for her forgiveness." Harry nodded his head "I'm sure she will give it to you." Draco smirked as they both heard Lady still yelling at Snape.

The nurse walked out and told them that they may go in now. Draco and Harry walked in and both sat down on Maria's bed as they looked at her. "Hey Maria how are you feeling." Maria smiled as she reached up to hug them both. "Fine now my two heroes' are here. You do know Draco that I am older right." Draco smirked slightly "I know and I wanted to ask for your forgiveness on everything." Maria smiled as she punched her brother in the arm as much as she could "No big thing little bro. I know you are sorry." Draco smiled "I'm not little you know." Maria giggled at that "Maybe we should ask Hermione on that?" Draco blushed brightly on that. "And you may date Harry if you want to sis. I have a girl to talk to." Draco punched Harry in the arm as he stood and walked out of the room. Maria sat up and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry was blushing brightly when she broke the kiss. "I love you Harry. So tired must sleep." Her head hit the pillow as she fell sleep hearing Harry's soft words "I love you to Maria. I always will."


	8. What happen with Snape

When Maria woke up again she saw Harry sitting there beside her. She yawned softly as she covered her mouth. She looked around the room and saw Draco with his arm around Hermione. Ron's arm was around Pansy and she grinned as she saw Snape's arm around a not so pregnant Lady. They were both holding a bundle each. "So you two are cool now?" Lady and Snape both nodded there heads. Maria got up and walked over to see the little baby's. She smiled as she looked at her Prof. "At least they don't have your nose sir." Snape frowned while Lady giggled softly and nuzzled one of the baby's to her cheek. "Yeah that's always a blessing." Snape frowned down at his wife then rolled his eyes as he kissed his children.

Draco walked up to his sister and hugged her. "How about a truce until next year at least sis." Maria laughed "Well I don't know baby brother. As long as next year if you're dating Hermione and I might be dating Harry. We might just have to chill with each other. Or they will kick are butts on the matter." Draco blushed as he rubbed the back of his head as he back off and walked back over to Hermione. And to the surprise to everyone there he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry walked up to Maria and pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips deeply. When he broke the kiss Maria was blushing the color of a tomato. It was sweeter then the cauldron cakes you would find anywhere.

Later that day as they sat down at there table's to eat there dinner before they got back on the train for home. During the summer Hermione and Harry were going to spend it with them at the Malfoy home. Dumbledore stood up and smile brightly "Another year has come and gone. And now some final house points need to be given. For acts for the school 50 points each to Maria and Draco Malfoy. And 60 point each to Harry and Hermione. So the winner of the house cup is Gryffindor. Well done to each and every house. Try harder next year." The next morning they all stood at the train station. Ron kissed Pansy "See you this summer right." Pansy nodded her head "Yeah I will Ron." As they walked hand and hand onto the train. Draco smiled as he bowed gracefully at Hermione. "I can't wait until this summer when you finally get to see my home." Hermione smiled as she kissed him on the cheek "Me either Draco." Maria giggled as she turned towards Harry. "The fifth of July Harry. Mom says you and the others can stay until its time to go back to school." Harry nodded his head "Thanks. And I can't wait until then." He kissed her on the cheek before they walked hand in hand onto the train. They stuck there head out of the train and waved good bye to Snape, Lady, and there twin's.

**THE END**

_**Or is it?**_


End file.
